World Acadamy
by yuki-neechan
Summary: Two different girls come to maybe the best school anyone can ever be in.  Please r/r me and my friend who helped write this want to know what you guys think :


World Academy

Character info

My character:

Name: Adara Demona

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Looks: Long brown and purple hair (The purple are highlights), deep sea blue eyes hidden behind glasses. Three earrings in her left ear two on her right.

Wears: A black zipped up hoodie, blue shirt that says "Epic in everything" in red and dark blue jeans and combat boots.

Personality: Silent with new people but loud with her friends. She loves to sleep listening to her music so she can be undisturbed.

My friend' character:

Name: Minuett Lia Honeywood

Age: 16

Looks: Strawberry blond curls to her waist. Huge brown eyes with gold flecks. Wears dresses, pink, and girl stuff. Pale skin, she's kinda short… (5'3) always has a butterfly pendent in her hair.

Personality: Cheerful, and kind of spicy, she's supper smart, but has a terrible memory and sense of priorities. She has a strong sense of justice and tends to do things without thinking. She's a hopeless romantic, and gets flustered easily. She is also a little too trusting and will believe almost anything.

Background: Her parents died when she was young, but they were extremely rich and her older brother inherited most of it. He loves her dearly and is her guardian he tends to coddle her she wants to be more independent but she doesn't plan things well and often ends up relying on him.

Chapter One

Adara: I just yawned and turned my music up a little louder and followed what I thought was my friend who was going to the same live in school, I got on the train and sat in the back where a lot of seats were opened waiting for the train to take off to get away from this town

Minuett: I swung my legs in my seat of the train. _This is so exiting!_ I thought, I smoothed down the front of my white sundress nervously looking out the train window as we took off. _Oh wow, I hope I'm ready for this… St. Ivy's school for gifted young ladies… that sounds awfully fancy, I hope I can keep up…_ I reached into my bag and pulled out my sketch pad and began to draw needing the distraction and the comfort of my pencils sweeping the page

Adara: I lipped sing to the song I was listening to not really caring what's going on hoping to fall asleep so it can go faster.

Minuett: _There perfect._ I shaded in the wolfs other eye finally finding the right shape. I sat back looking at the drawing. _Hmm… It would probably look better without-_ a train whistle blew interrupting my thoughts and a voice cracked over the loud speaker "Ladies and gentlemen, we are reaching out last stop of the night please make sure to remember all items you carried on board thank you" I almost dropped my pencil. Last stop of _the night!_ I looked out of my window surely the conductor made a mistake right? It was pitch black outside _Oh no I cant believe I did this! Who draws for that long? What am I gonna do now? I can't call big brother to pick me up, I'm all the way in… What… Where am I? I'm lost! Oh no, I'm lost!_ I shook my head _cool it Min you're panicking. That wont help I need to figure this out on my own._ Allrightie then. First things first I need to find out where I am. I looked around me, the train looked deserted. Ah there! My eyes fell on a girl in the back of the train. I walked over to her ignoring the stranger danger sirens going off in my head. "Um excuse me miss, but do you know where we are?" She didn't respond. I nudged her shoulder "Miss? Are you all right?"

Adara: I yawned and felt a nudge on my shoulder "Huh?" I asked blinking a bit and turning off my iPod and taking buds out of my ears. I glanced up to see a cute slightly small girl "What?" I asked looking around to see it was night time "De fuq?" I was really confused on what's going on.

Minuett: The girl looked around confused. She looked as lost as I was. But I asked her anyway. "Um, sorry for disturbing your nap but do you have any idea where we are? I need to get to the boarding school."

Adara: "I have no clue where we are I fell asleep sorry chicka" I got up and stretched my arms and legs "The only way to know is to get off this train" I grabbed my backpack off the rack and walked to the door "Coming chicka?"

Minuett: There was no way I was going outside alone in the dark. And this girl seemed trust worthy… "Hey wait!" I shoved my drawing stuff in my panda-backpack and ran after her into the night.

Adara: I smiled _At least I wont be alone_ I thought and walked around "Hm…" I mumbled "There should be some people around here…" I said right then I saw a guy with brown hair with a little loop and eyes closed arms stretched out and ran into the girl that is with me "Dude!" I yelled and pulled him off "Don't hurt me! I-I'll do anything you want!" I blinked confusingly as he rambled about that he would make me the most perfect pasta in the world which confused me even more so I ignored him but kept a hold of his shirt "Chicka you ok?" I asked

Minuett: I stood quickly "Ah! I'm fine! Please put that boy down!"

Adara: I let go of his shirt and I heard him whimper slightly "sorry 'bout that…" I said and he nodded and looked around "Hey do you happen to know where we are?" I asked he nodded "we are Nowhere" he said smiling my eyebrows knitted in confusion "This town is called Nowhere" A deeper voice said.


End file.
